


BRO-CODE

by RLandH



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Becho, Bellamy Blake & John Murphy are Best Friends, Bellamy Blake & Raven Reyes Friendship, Bellamy and Murphy are roomates, Bisexual Raven Reyes, Childhood Friends, Childhood Trauma, College AU, Comfort, Emori and Raven are roomates, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Funny, Italiano | Italian, John Murphy/Ontari, John is a Mess, Male-Female Friendship, Miles Ezekiel Shaw - Freeform, Minor Raven Reyes/Miles Ezekiel Shaw, Modern AU, POV Raven Reyes, Past Clexa - Freeform, Past Finn Collins/Raven Reyes, Past Relationship(s), Raven Reyes-centric, Raven and john have a moment, Reference Bellamy/Raven, Shaw mention, Zaven mention, alternative universe, death finn collins, engineer raven reyes, flustered Raven Reyes, kyle/Raven mention, sea mechanic mention
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 21:48:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17292041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RLandH/pseuds/RLandH
Summary: [Modern!AU| College!AU| Slice-of-life|Hint!Murven| Riferimenti alla Zaven, Memori, ma anche alla Montari, SeaMeachanic, Becho, Finn/Raven ed un'altra serie di paring canon/fanon][...]“Aspetta, verresti a letto con me?” aveva domandato lei, realizzando solo dopo la portata della frase dell’altro ragazzo.Murphy aveva sputacchiato perché le erano finiti i capelli della coda di Raven in bocca, “No. Assolutamente no. Sei andata a letto con Bellamy” aveva risposto con disarmante schiettezza Murphy. Raven era rimasta in silenzio, spalancando gli occhi. Decisamente confusa da quella risposta. “Qualcosa come otto anni fa. Una volta” aveva ammesso Raven con onestà.Era arrabbiata con Finn – e lui era vivo – e la sua gamba funzionava ancora bene. Murphy sembrava il serial killer della porta a casa e Bellamy lo stronzo che spezzava cuori.Era letteralmente un'altra vita.“E allora? Bellamy non andrebbe mai a letto con Ontari, anche se abbiamo scopato tre volte in croce” aveva asserito sicuro di se.“Bellamy non andrebbe mai a letto con Ontari, perché nessuno sano di mente andrebbe a letto con Ontari” aveva replicato lei.[...]





	BRO-CODE

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia può essere trovata anche sul mio contatto di EFP

B R O – C O D E

 

Il caldo di quella domenica pomeriggio stava fiaccando tutta la buona volontà di studiare di Raven.  
La ragazza era stesa prona sul suo letto, sostenendosi con i gomiti, mentre svogliata leggeva le dispense di un esame che non aveva assolutamente voglia di fare.  
Il caldo le dava alla testa e se possibile rendeva quanto mai più fastidioso il dolore alla sua gamba.  
Lì, cronico. Sempre e per sempre.  
“Murphy” aveva chiamato con un tono spento, adocchiando l’ingombrante figura che occupava una parte del suo letto.  
Il ragazzo aveva schiuso un occhio, “Che vuoi?” aveva biascicato.  
“Fa troppo caldo, ti devi spostare” aveva sentenziato con sicurezza bestiale.  
Quello aveva brontolato, si era girato, preferendo stendersi su un lato dando a lei la schiena e preziosi centimetri.  
Ma il calore umano era calore umano.  
“Sono seria, John” aveva ripreso, “Vai a dormire nel letto di Emori” aveva aggiunto decisa, ammiccando al letto vuoto della sua coinquilina.  
Quella mattina Emori era uscita dicendo che doveva vedere suo fratello ed era scomparsa per il resto della giornata.  
“Non posso dormire nel letto della mia ex” aveva risposto seccato Murphy.  
“Fidati: puoi dormirci benissimo” aveva sentenziato, “O puoi dormire nel tuo letto” aveva aggiunto secca, dandoli un colpetto alla spalla.  
“Ci sono Echo e Bellamy che festeggiano il loro non-mi-ricordo-quale mesiversario, quindi no. Sogna” aveva risposto Murphy, rivoltandosi di nuovo, questa volta a pancia in giù e con un braccio si era stretto il cuscino di Raven sotto il mento, sfilandolo da sotto il pc della ragazza.  
Raven aveva roteato gli occhi al cielo.  
“Guarda che non puoi scappare di casa ogni volta che vedi il tuo coinquilino amoreggiare con la sua ragazza” aveva detto selettiva lei, “Fidati ci si abitua” aveva scherzato lei, forse neanche troppo amorevolmente.  
Si era fatta gran parte della sua avventura al college guardando la sua compagna di stanza e Murphy mangiarsi con gli occhi – o con la bocca.  
“Non è per quello. Mi fa schifo vedere la gente innamorata” aveva ripreso Murphy con nervosismo. “Oh povero il mio scarafaggio” aveva replicato lei con voce fintamente offesa.  
Murphy era stato in silenzio. “È assurdo che tu venga a rifugiarti nella stanza della tua ex-ragazza per non assistere a smancerie” aveva esclamato con incredibile incredulità Raven, dandogli un buffetto dietro il collo.  
Senza contare che conoscendo Echo e Bellamy probabilmente i due non erano stucchevoli neanche la metà della metà di quanto il suo amico volesse fargli passare.  
“Non fuggo da Emori, vengo da te” aveva replicato Murphy.  
Si era rotolato di nuovo, sul fianco, ma questa volta la fissava. E le era addosso.  
“Spostati che mi fai caldo” aveva replicato lei, dandogli un’occhiataccia.  
Lei e Murphy si conoscevano da … tanto.  
Erano cresciuti nello stesso fatiscente brutto quartiere, solo che, be, non erano mai stati propriamente amici. Anzi Raven aveva speso anni a odiarlo. Anche dopo che il ragazzo aveva riparato il suo rapporto con Bellamy, senza alcun dubbio il migliore amico di Raven.  
Se si erano avvicinati era stato proprio durante il college quando Murphy si era messo a frequentare la sua compagna di stanza.  
Per puro caso, Raven ricordava che un giorno era tornata nel dormitorio ed aveva trovato nella sua stanza Emori che spiegava a Murphy come superare un passaggio di Assasin’s creed.   
Visto che il ragazzo non frequentava l’università, ma se la cavava con lavori saltuari in giro, Raven non aveva proprio idea di come si fossero incontrati.  
E be, Raven si era dovuta arrendere che avrebbe visto di nuovo spesso Murphy.  
E forse erano anche diventati amici, non che lei lo avrebbe mai ammesso.  
Forse erano diventati anche troppo amici.  
“Basta. Dille che ti dispiace e fate pace” aveva sentenziato Raven, appiattendosi di più sul letto.  
Murphy non le aveva regalato neanche mezzo centimetro, “Difficile visto che mi evita come se avessi i pidocchi” aveva risposto lui.  
“Mi ricordo di quando alle elementari hai messo in giro la voce che Finn gli aveva” aveva detto di getto Raven, non sapeva neanche perché.  
“Aveva dei capelli troppo da femmina per non avergli” aveva risposto con altrettanta naturalezza Murphy, guadagnando l’ennesimo colpetto dalla ragazza.  
Finn era un po’ l’argomento tabù della vita di Raven. Era morto a sedici anni e lei ci aveva messo anni per accettarlo, per poter parlare di lui con quella scioltezza.  
Tutti avevano sempre rispettato quella sua delicatezza, tranne Murphy ovviamente.  
Perché Murphy non aveva un cuore, ma un bidone dell’immondizia – o almeno quello aveva sempre pensato Raven.  
“Comunque sono serio” aveva ripreso Murphy, “Amo Emori” aveva detto, “Però non lo so se ho voglia di farci pace” aveva soffiato lui, accoccolandosi maggiormente su di lei.  
“Si che ne hai voglia. Sei solo troppo stupido per ammetterlo” aveva replicato lei, prima che Murphy potesse darsi ad una delle sue solite verifiche frasi il trillo del computer l’aveva informata che qualcuno le aveva mandato un messaggio in una chat.  
“Chi è Shaw?” aveva domandato Murphy osservando il nome che era spuntato fuori, “Il ragazzo che frequenta con me sismica” aveva risposto lei.  
Murphy aveva un sorriso molto poco carino sul suo viso, “Ezechiele 15:17” aveva aggiunto tutto ghignante, “Si è Zeke” aveva ammesso lei, dandoli l’ennesimo buffetto della giornata.  
Il ragazzo senza preoccuparsi di darle aria, aveva fatto scattare la mano per arrivare alla tastiera di Raven prima di lei, facendo scattare la chat.  
“Noioso. Speravo in qualche messaggio piccante” aveva soffiato Murphy, leggendo solo robaccia noiosa inerente al corso di studio che i due frequentavano.  
Raven aveva fatto roteare gli occhi e con fatica si era rovesciata prona sul letto, “Dopo che hai letto i messaggi miei e di Kyle, ne faccio volentieri a meno” aveva detto tutta piccata, incrociando le braccia sotto al seno.  
Il caldo le faceva dolore maggiormente la gamba.  
Murphy si era allungato ancora di più sopra di lei, mentre faceva scorrere con il dito il cursore per vedere se tra i vari messaggi ci fosse qualcosa di un po’ più divertente. “Ma, quindi, ti piace?” aveva indagato, senza alcuna vergogna.  
“Lui è … intelligente” aveva ammesso Raven. Era anche molto, molto, carino, peccato non gli piacessero i suoi amici.  
Murphy l’aveva guardato attonito per qualche secondo, poi aveva ghignato verso di lei, “Quindi hai abbandonato la sponda di Clarke, per ritornare da questo lato del fiume?” aveva inquisito.  
La ragazza aveva sbuffato: “Primo: sei un cretino. Secondo: Clarke è bisessuale. Terzo: mi dispiace rovinare le tue fantasie, ma tra me e Luna non c’è mai stato nulla” aveva soffiato.  
“Penso me lo taglierei prima di fantasticare su di te e la signorina shatush” aveva detto con onestà disarmante Murphy.  
“Grazie. Anche io non vorrei mai a letto con te, scarafaggio” aveva detto con una punta di indignazione Raven.  
Murphy aveva ridacchiato, “Non ho mai detto che non verrei a letto con te, ho detto che non mi segherei mai su di te” aveva detto quello.  
“Fai schifo!” aveva risposto Raven con un tono burbero, premendo le mani sui pettorali di Murphy, costringendolo ad allontanarsi, il ragazzo aveva pizzicato la maglia di Raven, finendo per trascinarla sopra di lui.  
“Aspetta, verresti a letto con me?” aveva domandato lei, realizzando solo dopo la portata della frase dell’altro ragazzo.  
Murphy aveva sputacchiato perché le erano finiti i capelli della coda di Raven in bocca, “No. Assolutamente no. Sei andata a letto con Bellamy” aveva risposto con disarmante schiettezza Murphy. Raven era rimasta in silenzio, spalancando gli occhi. Decisamente confusa da quella risposta. “Qualcosa come otto anni fa. Una volta” aveva ammesso Raven con onestà.  
Era arrabbiata con Finn – e lui era vivo – e la sua gamba funzionava ancora bene. Murphy sembrava il serial killer della porta a casa e Bellamy lo stronzo che spezzava cuori.  
Era letteralmente un'altra vita.  
“E allora? Bellamy non andrebbe mai a letto con Ontari, anche se abbiamo scopato tre volte in croce” aveva asserito sicuro di se.  
“Bellamy non andrebbe mai a letto con Ontari, perché nessuno sano di mente andrebbe a letto con Ontari” aveva replicato lei.  
“Vorrei sentirmi offeso: ma hai ragione. Dovevo essere sotto acidi e non me lo ricordo, perché ancora non mi spiego come sia successo” aveva ammesso Murphy.  
Prima che Raven lo piccasse per il fatto che non apprezzava le sue battute sulla droga, visto che si era fatto qualche mese in riformatorio per colpa di essa, quando erano ragazzini.  
“Tu lo faresti con uno che è stato a letto con la tua migliore amica?” aveva domandato retorico Murphy.  
“La mia fortuna che l’ottanta per cento delle avventure della mia migliore amica siano donne ed il cento per cento di quelle di Bellamy, pure” aveva risposto pratica Raven.  
“E nonostante le tue insinuazioni, non ho particolare interesse nel mio sesso” aveva aggiunto.  
“Ho sempre insinuato a Luna nello specifico” aveva spiegato pratico Murphy con una risata, “Se ti fossero piaciute le donne …” aveva ripreso a parlare.  
“Forse dormirei con Nilah ma non con Lexa, con Mornoe ma non con Echo. Farei una certa eccezione per Gina – lei mi piaceva parecchio” aveva risposto di getto Raven, non lasciandolo finire.  
E Finn, aveva pensato, ma quella era tutta un’altra storia, era prima stato suo e poi di Clarke.  
E Finn era morto e faceva ancora così male.  
“Ed Emori?” aveva domandato Murphy a bruciapelo.  
“Dormirei con Emori?” aveva chiesto Raven aggrottando le sopracciglia, “Non dopo averla vista depilarsi le gambe. Quello ucciderebbe gli ormoni di chiunque” aveva ridacchiato la ragazza, neanche Murphy era riuscito a trattenere una risata. “Credo che faccia parte dell’amore vedere la tua fidanzata in condizioni inumani ed amarla lo stesso” la battuta di Murphy voleva essere divertente, ma il sorriso di Raven si era cristallizzato, sottile e poco consapevole.  
“No” aveva ammesso Raven, “No?” aveva chiesto Murphy confuso, “Non andrei mai a letto con gli ex di Emori” aveva detto, scivolando via da sopra il suo amico.  
Il suo tono di voce era basso e calmo.  
Murphy l’aveva guardata con uno sguardo molto calmo, velato di una triste consapevolezza.  
“Be comunque sei andata a letto con Bellamy” aveva buttato fuori, “Quindi secondo il bro-code tutta questa conversazione non ha senso” aveva terminato lui, voltandosi di botto su un fianco del letto.  
Raven era rimasta in ginocchio, con una certa perplessità, prima di buttarsi su di lui.  
“Ma sul serio pensavi che io e Luna…?” aveva chiesto con tranquillità.  
“Nel senso … le cose che dicevi erano battute, vero?” aveva chiesto Raven, posando il mento sull’incavo della spalla, abbracciandolo a cucchiaio.  
“C’è stato un momento in cui l’ho pensato davvero, in cui l’ho sperato” aveva ammesso Murphy, “Lei era gentile e ti rendeva felice” aveva ammesso.  
“E se non fosse stato per lei, non credo tu avresti ricominciato a parlarmi” aveva confessato con gentilezza.  
“Si con il tempo. Magari altri dieci o quindici anni” aveva scherzato lei per alleggerire la tensione, strusciando la guancia sul collo del ragazzo. “Sei diventato una persona migliore John, credo che Emori in questo ti abbia aiutato” aveva aggiunto.  
John era rimasto rigido, “Credo mi abbia aiutato a tirare fuori il meglio di me, ma penso di aver tirato fuori il peggio di lei” aveva confidato.  
“Senti: Emori mi ha raccontato che a quindici anni lei e suo fratello organizzavano truffe nei supermercati. Non so quanto tu possa aver tirato fuori il peggio. Visto che ora è una laureanda di ingegneria aereospaziale con una signora media” aveva soffiato Raven, “Potrebbe quasi rubarmi il dottorato” aveva scherzato.  
Murphy aveva spostato una mano per metterla su quella della ragazza, “Credo che io dovrei essere contento anche solo di non essere finito in prigione. Di nuovo” aveva ammesso.  
“Era un riformatorio! E sarei finita dentro anche io se Finn non si fosse preso la colpa per me. Questo ci insegna che ciò che siamo stati nel passato non ci ha definito” aveva detto sicura di se.  
“John Murphy, tu sei una bella persona ed io ti voglio bene” aveva ammesso con sicurezza, ispirando il suo odore.  
“E se fossi triste, ubriaca e sola verrei a letto con te” aveva detto.  
“Grazie, Raven, eh” aveva replicato Murphy.  
Ma lei poteva vederlo sorridere.


End file.
